


Queen Rocks：No One But You

by estalydia



Series: 唱片盒 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalydia/pseuds/estalydia
Summary: 最令我伤感的永远不是迪基说了什么，也不是他的样子有多衰老，而是他不再写歌了。《The Miracle》里，他和弗莱迪合作了三首歌；《Innuendo》里，他和弗莱迪、布莱恩合作了一首歌；然后就不再有然后，仿佛对音乐的热情突然从他的身体里抽走。约翰·迪肯从此缄默无声。





	Queen Rocks：No One But You

-1-

他坐在那里，听见楼下门铃响起，听见维罗妮卡去应门，前廊传来低低的寒暄声。  
他知道那是罗杰•泰勒，所以一动不动，他们太熟了，罗杰会自己上楼来。

-2-

“嗨，迪基！”罗杰招呼他，在对面的沙发上坐定。他今天穿了件黑色的薄毛衫，装饰烟灰色的细线，依旧有型有款，当然他永远有型有款，从26年前到26年后，这大概是罗杰的天赋才能。只是，26年前的金发少年，如今已经两鬓苍然，时间终究没有放过任何人。至于他自己，他早已忘记上一次在镜子里好好端详自己的脸是什么时候了。  
“嗨，罗格，”他微笑回应，如同当年。声音震动在空气里，令无数光阴碎片簌簌飘落，环绕两人，于这斗室中堆叠出砂砾的城堡，这是他的伊甸。  
他微微闭上眼，往事如幻境般浮现。

约翰还记得26年前的那天，他们初遇的时候。镭射灯下，舞池边上，罗杰端着一杯啤酒忽然从人群中钻出，笑嘻嘻和他打招呼，口气熟稔到仿佛是他的老朋友。  
“嗨，约翰•迪肯是吗？听说你贝斯玩得很赞，我们正缺一个贝斯手呢，要不要来试试？我们很厉害的！”  
说实话约翰从来都不是个能和陌生人顺畅交谈的人，正常情况下，面对这样一个莫名其妙出现的家伙，他大概会一言不发转身离开。但那天不知道为什么，也许因为喝了点酒，也许因为DJ刚好切到一首快歌，黑暗中跟随节奏忽亮忽灭的光线把舞厅割裂成一帧帧静止画面，这情景令他感觉自己正隐身其间，莫名安全，也许还因为他真的想要继续弹贝斯，他竟然接了他的话茬。  
“你们是谁？”  
那几乎像是个漂亮女孩儿的家伙转身招呼他的同伴们，又回头用理所当然的骄傲语气答：“我们是Queen啊！”骄傲到就像是个真正的女王那样。  
“哦，我好像看过你们的演出，在帝国理工……”约翰想起来了，他们在西伦敦的大学圈子里的确非常出名。  
眼前自来熟的陌生人开心的快要跳起来：“对，我是罗杰•泰勒，是Queen的鼓手，偶尔也唱唱歌！”  
“……可是都没啥印象了，就记得你们吵得很。”约翰把后半段说完，他是故意的，在他心中，有只长双角和箭头尾巴的小人正咯咯笑呢。  
罗杰雀跃的表情瞬间垮塌，夸张到简直像是漫画书里的人物。  
约翰真的开始感兴趣了，他甚至货真价实感觉开心，他想在这个乐队里至少不会无聊。

他是对的。

-3-

他的人生究竟是如何变成这样的呢？  
在遇见他们之前，他真的从未期待过自己会成为摇滚明星，也从未料想到自己能创作出大热金曲，他从来不觉得自己是被上帝选中的幸运儿，但也许他真的是的。  
“噢，迪基亲爱的，”弗莱迪若知道他的想法，一定会说，“别傻了，你当然独一无二，我们早就知道。  
是，约翰微笑，他一定会这么说。

罗杰坐在他对面，正眉飞色舞谈起夏天他去西班牙度假的事。“你该跟我一起去，”他告诉他，“吹着海风躺在甲板上，晒晒太阳什么都不想，无论多差的心情都能变好，你瞧你现在苍白的就像个鬼魂。”  
罗杰从来都是他们之中最快活的那个，他有一种从微不足道之中寻找乐趣的才能，无论命运多么操蛋，他总能让自己高兴起来，这点真可怕。  
有时候他真的有点羡慕罗杰•泰勒。  
他静静听他说个没完，忽然问：“喝茶不？”  
“噢，迪基，你真没劲儿！”罗杰撇嘴，“就没香槟吗？”  
“我有，但是你得开车回去吧？”  
罗杰向屋顶猛翻白眼，真的，26年了，他毫无变化。  
约翰真的要被他逗乐了。

其实他俩一直相处融洽，特别是每当罗杰和布莱恩又闹起来的时候，他俩之间的关系还会特别好些。很多年间，他们都相约一起去度假，说起玩，罗杰永远有一千零一个新想法，各个沙雕无比或者精彩万分，他只要跟着去就够了。  
其实这有点像他在Queen里的定位，约翰•迪肯知道自己从来不是一个主导者，并不是人人都非得当个主导者，Queen不需要再多一个主导者了。他是绵绵不绝、填充旋律每处空隙的低音线，是歌曲的血肉，是ON或者OFF的电路板，是加以及减的帐目表，他脚踏实地，安于现状，仰头看着他们飞在云上，真的，这就是他最舒服的状态。  
当他们四个在一起时，就像是四块形状各异的拼板奇迹般地榫合在一起，每个人都恰如其分，他总是感觉恰如其分。如果不是因为真心享受，这艰辛的工作与动荡的生活，没人能坚持十几二十年。  
所以，真的，不是他的错，也不是罗杰或者布莱恩的错。只是……他们只是少了一个人，拼图缺了一块，再也不成画面，那种恰如其分终成绝响，所以，没有什么好留恋的了。

-4-

“你知道你无法说服我吧，罗格？”他径直问。  
罗杰•泰勒脸上的笑容消失了，他的手不自觉握紧，神情严峻：“但你不能这样对待自己，迪基。”  
约翰微笑，这并不是一种伪装，而是内心中真实的欢喜之情，如荒芜大地上破土而出小小的绿芽。  
“我挺好的，跟你讲不明白，但我真的挺好。”  
“整天坐在这儿，让灰尘把你埋掉，这样怎么能叫‘挺好’？”罗杰几乎在咬牙切齿了。  
“因为凤凰飞走了啊，”而他平静回答，“不就只剩灰了吗？”

罗杰的蓝眼睛瞬间蒙上一层水雾：“是的，可是……可是我们他妈的还活着啊！我们还得向前走！迪基，你他妈的怎么就不明白呢？”  
“我明白啊，”他轻声辩驳，“我明白的。但我们不一样……我试过了。”

他试过了，但是凤凰已经飞走，只有灰烬留下，只有越烧越冷的点点余火。  
每个夜晚、每个夜晚他都会梦到那些日子。那些灵感在血管里燃烧，热情无穷无尽，被音乐之神恩宠的日和夜。仿佛乘上闪电飞车，违反地心引力，像一颗划过天际的流星。  
每个夜晚、每个夜晚他旧梦重温，梦中月圆花好、青春永驻，所有奇迹都会发生，一切心愿都能达成。直至朝阳升起，白昼到来，约翰•迪肯躺在床上睁开眼睛，凝望头顶的天花板，恍惚之间，不知自己身在何方。  
他觉得这是1975年的东京、是1978年的新奥尔良、是1981年的慕尼黑、或者是1986年的布达佩斯……演出即将开始，舞台在等着他，他的同伴们都在等着他——那一瞬间血液又回到了他的身体中，而那枯坐于砂砾城堡中的老人，只是梦幻泡影。  
纵然只有短短一瞬间，也已足堪欢喜。  
他不想往前走了。

维罗妮卡敲门进来，送上红茶。离开时，她的手轻轻拂过他的肩膀，他抬头向她微笑。  
“喝茶吧，我家的茶也很不错的。”他对罗杰说。

-5-

“其实弗莱迪……很久以前我们聊天的时候弗莱迪说过，”罗杰忽然道，“他说……他曾经说也许你才是我们中最厉害的那个，因为你能回去，从舞台上回到真正的生活里去，而我们三个全都做不到。”  
他笑了笑：“弗莱迪永远是对的，是不是？那些年，我们三个真是一团乱，拼命把自己的人生搞得乱七八糟。”  
约翰•迪肯忍不住也笑了，他摇着头：“你听他胡说呢？他最爱夸张了，谁的人生不是一地鸡毛？”  
罗杰仰起脸来，长长舒一口气：“是啊，那个夸张的混蛋！有时候真他妈想他……”

有时候——很少，但的确出现过——约翰•迪肯也会梦见1991年11月，同样的季节，那个星期三的清晨，他梦见自己站在花园小舍的客房中，面对一生中最为艰难的一天。梦中的自己透过玻璃窗向下望，弗莱迪的美丽庭园中草木凋敝，唯有几处堆放花束和花篮的角落色彩斑斓。他看见布莱恩和罗杰肩并肩站在凉亭前，他们都穿着纯黑正装，他的手和他的手握在一起，互相支撑着彼此坚持下去。  
梦中的自己想，也许他也该下楼去，这世上的人千千万万，但只有他们三个知道这件事究竟意义何在，只有他们能够互相理解，只有他们明白，这就是人生的分界线了，南半球与北半球，光亮与阴影。但是，那又有什么益处呢？也许属于他们的拼图还有机会找到新的链接方式，也许他们还能向前走，可自己是一定无法做到的。  
尘归尘，土归土。  
总有人应该留下来。

罗杰•泰勒端起红茶，却没有喝下，手臂停在半空中，茶托和茶盏轻碰，发出“咔哒”碎响。  
忽然，一滴液体落入茶杯中，漾出小小的涟漪。  
“一个……接一个，真是太过分了，你们这些混蛋，就这么把乐队丢给我……”  
“不是还有布莱恩嘛。”  
“所以说你们太过分了，把最麻烦的家伙丢给我……”

“呵……我们知道你能搞定他，”约翰•迪肯说，“就像他能搞定你，我支持你们的一切决定，我只是……不再想参与了。”  
罗杰抬起头，眼泪不断从他的脸庞上滑落，他放下茶杯伸手去抹，同时努力勾起嘴角：“迪基，你真是个混蛋。”他叹息着，声音渐渐低沉。他将脸转向一边：“所以，又只剩我们两个了……”  
从初春到深秋，从开始到最后。萍聚，云散。  
——那么多年的好时光啊！宛如一场大梦。

罗杰离开时，约翰•迪肯站在二楼起居室的窗户前眺望。他看见他在车前驻足，转身抬头向高处挥了挥手，金色的头发于夕阳下闪闪发光。  
于是约翰也挥了挥手，尽管他知道罗杰可能看不到。  
他们就这样随意告别，仿佛他们第二天就会在录音室里碰面。

约翰走进书房，从书架上一本旧字典后面翻出藏在那里的烟盒。他早答应过维罗妮卡要戒烟的。但这里藏的东西从来不是秘密，甚至连孩子们都知道爸爸的宝藏。  
当他偶尔忘记时，还会有天使把空掉的烟盒取走，换上新的。  
他拿上烟和打火机，到花园去。

-6-

——我们都是孕育音乐的容器，就像鸡蛋壳，当蛋壳破碎，唱歌的灵魂飞向天空，容器就没有价值了。  
——我们不过是生命的乐器，是生命的鼓皮、琴弦、黑白键以及歌喉。被命运敲打、拨弄、按压或者撕裂流血，在生活里欢笑、哭泣、得到以及最终失去，经历欢欣喜悦、生死别离，音乐便籍此而生。  
——所以音乐属于我们，却又不完全属于我们。它是水，我们只是刻画形状的河床；它是鸟，我们只是孕育孵化的卵。当河流从你身边流淌，凤凰从你头顶飞过，没有谁知道，河底的淤泥与破碎的蛋壳都意味着什么——而那才是我们的生活留给我们的。

-7-

他独自散步到夕阳西下，直到白昼的光华只剩一层薄纱，才返回屋里。  
维罗妮卡仿佛碰巧一般出现，微笑着建议：“晚上吃芝士烩饭，你不去开瓶餐前酒吗？”  
他俯身吻了吻她的脸，她的脸颊冰凉沁寒，她究竟在门口守了多久啊……  
他又吻了吻她的嘴角。  
“好的。”约翰•迪肯回答，房门在他身后关闭。

这就是他的生活留给他的，只有在这里，他感觉喜乐安宁。

-8-

没有什么不好，总有人会向前走，总有人要留在原地。  
他喜欢这个结局。


End file.
